superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Bubble Troubles (transcript)
This article is a transcript of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Bubble Troubles" from season eight, which aired on November 25, 2002 * rpisode begins with SpongeBob and Patrick are sitting down around SpongeBob's house and the bubble jar. * Patrick: After you. * SpongeBob: Ah, thank you, Patrick. stick in a jar of bubbles, inflates the bubble and it bursts * Patrick: My turn. stick in a jar of bubbles, inflates the bubble and it bursts * SpongeBob: Neato power. bubble pops as SpongeBob dunks the stick in a jar of bubbles''Watch this. ''the bubble * Patrick: bored Wow. yawns as Patrick sleeps and snores as the bubble pops and he wakes up, worried Mega ultra super Monosodium glutamate! another bubble, then pops * SpongeBob: You know, Patrick, sniffs we should spice up our bubble blowing. * Patrick: Yeah, yeah. Spice. up the bubble jar, close-up of it No spice. Hmm... away the bubble jar and pulls out a jar of hot sauce from his pocket, close-up of it Hot sauce! the jar with his mouth while the inside of the jar mini-explodes, then places it down Spicy bubbles. [SpongeBob giggles as Patrick dunks the stick in the hot sauce then inflates a bubble, which it flies to SpongeBob's eyes and bursts, causing the eyes to sting] * SpongeBob: Hmm... as his eyes disappear, then pop back out, causing him to laugh, and then he inflates a bubble and does the same thing to Patrick: screaming from the sting of the bubble * Patrick: I wonder if hot sauce is bad for our eyes. * Both: Nah. laugh, then inflate bubbles repeatedly toward their eyes that make them scream and then laugh * at Squidward's house * Squidward: a leaf from his bonsai portrait of himself sighs 20 years of paint-staking care, and my bonsai portrait is almost complete. Oh! Oh, my. What's this? of leaf under the portrait's nose I missed a spot. Not to worry. You'll be perfect soon, as perfect as me. Hmm... to cut the leaf, but eventually, SpongeBob and Patrick keep screaming and laughing outside, causing the bonsai to rip off and land on Squidward's lap worried Oh. Look what I've done. cries Oh, no! * Bonsai Squidward: to life Squidward. * Squidward: What? What? Who said that? * Bonsai Squidward: It's me, your bonsai Squidward. Will you grant me my final request? * Squidward: Of..of course. the bonsai down What...what...what is it? * Bonsai Squidward: Avenge me. * Squidward: "Avenge me?" music plays as Squidward gets angry and looks out the window, seeing SpongeBob and Patrick laughing SpongeBob! * and Patrick continue to blow bubbles in there eyes before they laugh again * Patrick: I must have more. * SpongeBob: You want more? and blows a big spicy bubble * Squidward: SpongeBob, you moron, you ruined my bon… the bubble ...sai. spicy bubble explodes and burns Squidward * SpongeBob: Let's go to Sandy's. * cuts to SpongeBob and Patrick walking to Sandy's house where Sandy fixes an air tank connected to her treedome * SpongeBob: Sandy, Sandy, check out these new spicy bubbles that Patrick invented. * Patrick: Yeah, I thinked it up with my own head. Now I'm as smart as Sandy * SpongeBob: Maybe even smarter. * Sandy: Smarter, huh? Well, I'd love to try out your new-fangled bubbles, Patrick, but I've got to fix these air lines to my treedome. They're all clogged up and the lack of fresh air is making me woozy. * Patrick: Why don't you just breathe water like a smart person? deeply a few times, then chuckles Guess you're just too dumb. * SpongeBob: I know, Sandy. I'll use these spicy bubbles. They'll clean out your pipes for you. then starts blowing * Sandy: That's sweet of you, SpongeBob, but a bunch of little old bubbles ain't gonna clear these air lines. blows the bubbles onto the air tank which starts to burn * Sandy: before seeing the fire starting to flood Sandy's treedome * SpongeBob: Oops. * Sandy: I'll tar and feather you nincompoops later. My suit's air supply is nearing empty. Luckily, I have just enough air in my submarine to get to the surface and refill my air tanks. * SpongeBob: Phew! Thank goodness. Allow me to get the door. the door, but the water comes in * Patrick: Even I knew that was dumb. * Sandy: Oh, no! I have only a few minutes of air left! I'm far too dizzy already. You'll have to drive, SpongeBob. * SpongeBob: Whoo! to the submarine whirring and pinging up to the surface''How's Sandy doing back there? * '''Patrick:' I'm not sure. Let me check. alarm beeps Oh! * Sandy: Hey there, Patty-Pat-Pat-Pat-Patrick. Careful where you're breathing. You don't want to disturb the subatomic particle rodeo. Yee-haw, micro-dawgies! Rope them molecules. * Patrick: She's totally losing it. * Sandy: and grunts, touching her face Are there cobwebs on my face? 'Cause it feels like there's cobwebs on my face. * Patrick: Never mind. She seems fine. * SpongeBob: Hold on just a little longer, Sandy, we're almost there. I can see sunlight.. his face ...horrible dehydrating sunlight. shivers * Sandy: Gimme that wheel, SquareButt. I know a shortcut. sub screeches around as SpongeBob and Patrick both scream * SpongeBob: Make sure and hold her tight, Patrick. * Patrick: Don't worry. She's not going anywhere. * Sandy: Ahh... her helmet and smacks her lips You taste like glass. hiccups * SpongeBob: submarine reaches the surface Blah! Fresh water. Let's hurry up and get this over with. * Patrick: Get what over with? * SpongeBob: Where's Sandy * Patrick: I thought she was with you. * SpongeBob: Uh-oh. engine revs * Sandy: Hang on, fellers! I got a hankering for a Krabby Patty sub screeches crashes break glass as SpongeBob and Patrick both scream * SpongeBob: Sandy, what are you doing? The air is up there. * Sandy: Yeah, yeah. Right after I grab a quick bit at the Krusty Krab. Oh no! * SpongeBob and Patrick: No! submarine crashes on the rooftop of the Krusty Krab before Sandy's gauge gets empty * Sandy: Oh, well, I guess I won't be needing this anymore. off her helmet, which the ocean water fills, before eating a Krabby Patty * SpongeBob: No Sandy, you need air, not food! the Krabby Patty out of Sandy's mouth with her tail * Mr. Krabs: Hey! What's going on out here? * SpongeBob: Sandy holds her breath in Mr. Krabs, Sandy's run out of that crazy air stuff that she needs to breathe. We have to find some right now or she'll be headed for the last roundup. * Mr. Krabs: Well, okay. I suppose I can't have her croaking at the Krusty Krab. That'd be bad for business. All right, let's see here. Hmm... Oxygen. "O2," I believe. Good old atomic number eight. * Sandy: angrily * Patrick: Uh--uh-- bones crack Hey, everyone. Look! There's some air bubbles trapped on the ceiling. * Mr. Krabs: But how are you gonna get them down? * SpongeBob: Never fear. I know what to do. We can use these straws to suck the bubbles down. * Mr. Krabs: Wait a minute. Those straws cost me money! * SpongeBob: connecting the straws together Oh, don't worry, Mr. Krabs. I'll put them all back. * Patrick: Hurry up, SpongeBob. I'm no doctor, but I don't think squirrels are suppose to be rainbow. * SpongeBob: Okay, I'm ready. * Patrick: Just a little bit further. Okay, got it. * SpongeBob: Hurry up, Patrick. starts sucking bubbles with straws * Sandy: Hm-mmm. holds a nut before Sandy sniffs it and punches Patrick * Patrick: Looks like her color's coming back. * SpongeBob: That's good, but is it gonna be good enough? Mr. Krabs, you must have some spare Squidward always says you're full of hot air. * Squidward: I said what? * Mr. Krabs: So you think I'm full of hot air, do ye? Well, in this case, you're right. There's usually an air bubble or two trapped inside me shell. Sandy Go ahead. Don't be shy. grunts and puts her head on Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob starts clicking Mr. Krabs' arm back and fourth * Pearl: Daddy, there's a submarine on the roof. Oh, you seem kind of busy. Maybe I should come back later. * SpongeBob: Pearl No, Pearl. Don't go. You're a mammal, right? * Pearl: Yeah, I guess so. * SpongeBob: And you breathe air, right? * Pearl: Sure, my nose is full of it. * SpongeBob: You've got t.o help Sandy. She needs to share your air. * Sandy: while being held by SpongeBob * Pearl: I guess us mammals have to stick together. * SpongeBob: Okay, hold still. This may pinch a little Sandy on Pearl's head''Okay, Pearl let 'er rip. ''breaths and Sandy inflates Now just keep breathing, Pearl. Come with me, Patrick. I have an idea that'll fix everything. go outside to the back You're gonna go down to the surface to get some soda. tying a rope around his foot When I tug on this rope, you pull me up. * Patrick: But how are you going to get down there? * SpongeBob: I'll use this tank of oxygen as a makeshift car. * Patrick: An oxygen tank! Great idea, buddy. * SpongeBob: I know. Let's go, Plankton. * Plankton: Hey? What are you doing! a wrench and opens the oxygen tank * Patrick: salutes SquarePants, Sheldon, I salute you. * SpongeBob and Plankton: to the surface before he coughs, then he opens the jar of bubble soap and pours it on his head Okay, SpongeBob, it's time to catch a breath for Sandy. inhales So fresh it hurts. and forms a huge air bubble Okay, Patrick, pull me up. the rope with his leg * Patrick: Hey, who did that? Hey! Oh! Ghosts! before running away * SpongeBob: Yeah, here we go. Midland * Patrick: Ah, ah! Oof! rolling down the hill and rolls into the Krusty Krab with the big bubble * SpongeBob: Sandy wakes up Welcome back, Sandy. * Sandy: I'm alive? And the treedome's full of air? And sort of dry? How'd you fellers pull it off? * SpongeBob: Oh, you could say we had a little help from a big bubble. and Patrick both snicker * Sandy: Hmm... In case you forgot, it was bubbles that got into this mess in the first place. I don't want you blowing any more bubbles around my restaurant. Can we go to surface and eat dinner. * SpongeBob and Patrick: Uh-oh. I got it. house begins floating in the giant bubble * SpongeBob: to surface dinner and friends ''Well, the surface dinner is air. Not down! Mr. Krabs, I'm up to surface. * '''Mr. Krabs:' Yes. Surface up now. Now let's eat the dinner! * Patrick: Yeah! Dinner! * Pearl: French Fries! * Plankton: Turkey! * Squidward: No. Soda! * Mrs. Puff: SpongeBob, can we have some turkey? * SpongeBob: Sure. Here we go. * Mrs. Puff: Thanks! * SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Pearl and Mrs. Puff: Eat! turkey * SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Pearl and Mrs. Puff: Drink! soda * episode ends. Category:Transcripts